


Demon

by orphan_account



Series: Fantasy AU Fuukasetsugetsu | Three houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Demon Byleth, Fluff, Kind of..., M/M, One-Shot, Short One Shot, Short Story, Teacher-Student Relationship, face-touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He quietly lethishands touch his face.





	Demon

He quietly let _his_ hands touch his face. _His_ fingers held a familiar buzzing, relaxing his muscles. _His_ hands slowly studied his face bit by bit, going back to certain points solely to touch them some more. The margin of his bottom lip was a favourite place for _him_ to touch. 

"Teacher..." _His_ eyes locked with his own. "Please... mark me. Establish I'm yours and your's only." 

 _He_ didn't say anything, _he_ only moved _his_ head to his neck, biting it. The sharp demon teeth bit into his Adam's apple. It didn't draw blood. Though it hurt, He knew he would be fine. 

When _he_ pulled back, _he_ had grown horns and _his_ eyes were blank. It wasn't uncommon for _him_ to change between _his_ shell and demon form, not that it mattered to him. He loved _him_ no matter what form _he_ took. He would always do that. He noted how _his_ fingers rested on his throat, tracing the soon-to-be scar. 

\- - - 

He let his student rest against his chest. Claude was clinging to him in his sleep, burying his face right to the heart. His brown locks were so comely in the moonlight, almost like a bird's nest. It wasn't often he let Claude sleep in his bed, but he wished it was more frequent. 

The slow breaths Claude made were calming and weak, barely making his chest rise. With Claude's cheek resting against Byleth's chest, it was hard to believe the ladder was a demon teacher, many would rather be scared. But not Claude. Claude was never scared of him. 

No matter how much the voices were screaming at him to stop- to take a demon  _wife_. He couldn't stop his heart from what it wanted, from what it craved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Claude woke up the next morning and the scar was black.


End file.
